User blog:Inferno Pendragon/PE Confirmation: Noah Adam Mahn
this character is already under Pure Evil but has at times been removed by some minorities claiming he's not actually PE - thus I am making this blog to end this once and for all.. before we start this is from a rather obscure comic line so most folk won't know the actual series but don't worry, his crimes are so brutal and varied I can assure you this is almost a "no-brainer".. you can literally know zilch about the comic and figure out this guy is PE. he is not the only character in this series who is PE either but I think as the main bad guy and the one with the largest degree of influence on the series we should logically start with him.. so who is it? https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Noah_Adam_Mahn Who is He / What has He Done? Noah Adam Mahn is a mysterious but malevolent figure who seeks to conquer the planet Alden and wipe out the current dominant species of said planet, who are evolved animals - he reasons that this is to ensure humanity can reclaim the planet (which is hinted at being a future Earth) but he is suggested at either being a rogue figure or acting in ways other humans may not agree with (to put it mildly). While his debate of the Alden natives being nothing more than animals could be seen as a philosophical thing the series makes it VERY clear that Alden citizens are basically fuzzy humans, they are every bit as intelligent as humans and have built complex civilizations and families, they feel pain and fear, love and hope.. all of which Noah dismisses. Just some of the things Noah Mahn and his Invasion Force have done are: *destroy the space-station / home of the Solar Foxes, killing all inhabitants save a small crew of hybrids (super-powered beings) who escaped - this scene was infamous for the fact an infant was clearly seen in the space-station watching the ship alongside its curious mother, only to be vaporized by the ship as it opened fire. *enslave countless super-powered beings (known in-universe as hybrids) and keep them in concentration-style camps where they were subjected to torture - they were also forced to wear Mind-Collars that would put them under the Invaders' control: some hybrids were even forced to breed and had their infants removed from them. *destroyed entire families / villages in their pursuit of hybrids - many of the main cast have had to watch their families being killed by the Invaders, who do not spare children (as seen above). *Force hybrids to hunt down their own kind with the "aid" of Hunters, some hybrids are willing accomplices (normally psychotic or criminal) but others are enslaved by fear / Mind-Collar technology. *The Invasion Force's tactics caused so much outrage that at least two of their own creations rebelled after realizing their creators were "evil" (Micro and Warfare respectively). *destroy an entire planet, causing the Remalons to go nearly extinct - Umnus, one of the only Remalons captured, was forced to watch his planet being destroyed and also had his mane shaven off by the Invaders (shaving off his mane was extremely degrading in his culture). he also gives free-range to characters like Stalker to do whatever they please on Alden - Stalker is another PE and a serial-killer / rapist.. Noah is totally fine with letting Stalker "have his fun" and is thus completely okay with war crimes, in fact he doesn't even view Alden as "human" thus to him no crime has truly been committed. Reasoning? some people have claimed Noah is trying to save humanity but the manner in which he runs the Invasion Force makes you think on this, if going around the universe brutally killing and enslaving innocent, sapient creatures just because we want to take their stuff is "saving" humanity does humanity really deserve it at all? I don't think it's a redeeming factor at all.. especially when it has been noted by the creator of the comics that not all humans in Extinctioners are "evil" : this suggests Noah is not representing humanity but rather a mid-to-small scale section of humanity.. the worst part of it. Heinous Standards Extinctioners is infamous for being dark but it becomes darker because of the things Noah Adam Mahn does, he is one of the major contributors to why the series is so dark as it is his forces that commit the majority of the war crimes and atrocities which have both created heroes and destroyed entire worlds, often in union. Verdict I say he's earned his place as a PE and should be confirmed so we can end this debate once and for all - a mass-murdering, genocidal tyrant should not be seen as somewhat exempt from his crimes because he was "saving" humanity.. especially when it is suggested he's not even representing humanity proper and even if he may see himself as some sort of savior figure he's no better than any other genocidal dictator. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals